Archive: Flint Buxton
Flint Buxton is a bonded earth demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was among the first bonded. He was bonded to Lewis LaVoy. He was transferred to another DEVIL facility. No longer available for RP purposes. Personality Flint is an embodiment of nihilism and has a rather violent nature. He tends to be considered a trickster but the majority of his behavior is destructive and counterproductive. He suffers from mild paranoia and is constantly dishonest. He often gets his personal amusement at the expense of others. However when his own survival relies on the well being and lives of others, he is quite capable of toning down his more destructive behavior. In the end, survival is his only concern and he will do what is necessary, due to his deeply rooted primal fear of death. Flint finds no worth in individuality and struggles to connect with others on an emotional level. Strong emotions, such as love, baffle him to the point where he believes they are infact a symptom of disease. This has caused tension between himself and his partner, Lewis, on numerous occaisions. He also harbors a strong resentment towards his father, which tends to be projected upon individuals who could potentially become a threat to his existence. Background Pre-bond Flint claims to be from the human country of Sierra Leone, despite the jungles not being of his species' natural habitat. For the past two centuries, a Papio leo troop has resided in a territory which includes the jungles of Sierra Leone and expands eastward into Mali. The demon who would be known as Flint Buxton was born in Mali and raised alongside several siblings and half-siblings in their kind's West African territories. This was a time of warfare among the humans and Flint's kind had wisely chosen to be mere bystanders and observed as the humans slaughtered one another. Flint had always been interested in humans and during his early childhood, he managed to learn how to read and write. When Flint showed signs of coming of age, he was expected to join a bachelor troop. Rather than doing this, Flint ran away and wandered across the northern coast of Africa, and eventually found his way into Iran. At some point he was attacked by the demon Gereon Dunkle, who failed to eat him. Rather than be alone, Flint teamed up with the tiger and eventually voluntarily joined DAMMED. Post-bond Year 1+2 Flint was bonded to the human Lewis LaVoy and found his new human form to be awkward. He had discomfort akin to the phantom limb sensation of amputees after he lost two of his arms in the transformation. Despite physical issues, he quickly established a reputation for being a trouble maker and an overall menace to society. During the first year at DAMMED Flint managed to destroy base property on several occaisions, injure and attempt to kill several recruits, cause a ruckus at a human supermarket by shopping-cart "surfing", crush the soul of his bonded partner and come into possession of an adorable but unintelligent lesser pig demon named Rooter. After a violent sparring match at some point within the first year, Flint could no longer repress his more violent tendancies, leading him to assault several other recruits. This behavior lead to him being punished by his superiors in a mock execution where his partner Lewis was shot by that gloriously bald bastard, James. Fortunately they weren't real bullets. Unfortunately, Flint couldn't keep his mouth shut and took a bullet to the knee. Now he is a mere city guard in Winterhold. Year 3 Flint seemed to learn from his previous behavior and kept his violent tendencies in check. He spent most of his time in the library educating himself on subjects such as military history. During a major attack on base, he initially went down with the basement party after forcefully volunteering Cillian Bradley. After battling a few demons, Flint returned upstairs, not caring to help clean up the problem caused by the humans. Instead he tried to teach blood rats to play chess and made jewelry from their claws and teeth. Later that year Flint was sorted into Team Joker and left in the wilderness. Initially he was increadibly happy about being off base but that changed when he quickly overworked himself in building a shelter. He persuaded his teammates to capture Jenner and other members of a rival team in order to secure a temporary alliance. The kidnapping succeeded but negotiations fell apart and Flint further exhausted himself in his attempts to hunt. By the end of the exercise, Flint was delerious and caused an avalanche in response to a previous avalanche, believing the mountains were mocking him. He declared himself the monkey king and fashioned himself a throne before being persuaded to leave by Dalton Brigsby. Year 4 Prior to being shipped out, Flint spent most of his time exploring human technology with the aid of Dalton. When they were ordered to leave the base, the only thing flint brought with him was Rooter. He grew increasingly uncomfortable in the truck ride to the docks and finally became ill on the ship. After a day he felt better, but continued to pretend to be ill, as he wanted to have the element of surprise if things went south. And they did go south and in the chaos of everything, Flint thought it would be a great idea to taunt Shamira Barker as he ate one of the guards alive. When they woke up on the island, Flint first went to find Lewis only to have the human react negatively to his pressence. Of course, Flint hit his partner, trying to bring him back to reality. Lewis didn't really appreciate it and he and Flint spent some time being more awkward and tense in each other's pressence than usual. Flint was quite happy to find the raccoon died, but gave his partner his needed space. He focused his energies on his camp, trying to keep them all alive, which is causing him an enormous amount of stress. Powers Active *'Stone Manipulation '''Flint is an Earth demon who manipulates silicates. This allows him to manipulate stone like Granite and Basalt, as well as non-stone substances high in silicates, such as glass. **'Stone Arms': Flint has used earth material to create giant arms and hands to act as both offensive and defensive. This is his preferred style of attack. Sometimes he'll make more than two. These arms could just be coming out of the ground or flint can make a smaller pair in his human form to help him get around. **'Stone Pillars/Trees': Flint can force earth material up into tree-like objects to help him create a battlefield to his advantage. He tends to perch on, or swing from these. **'Earth Armor': A defensive move that covers Flint's body, or parts of his body, in armor. **'Earth Spike': Only used if covered in earth armor. He can create spikes to damage an incoming opponent or send them flying as projectiles. This uses material from his armor so it weakens and thins out the material on his body. *'Glass Manipulation''': Flint cannot produce glass and had only just begun training in glass manipulation in his third year. He has so far only successfully shaped superheated glass with the aid of Jenner. Otherwise the glass he manipulates is solid and often shattered from by his use. Passive * Physiology Demon Form Human Form Relationships Lewis LaVoy Friends *Dalton Brigsby *Gereon Dunkle Personal Tormentor/Complicated: *Jenner Allies *Bell *Addule *Cianan Willard *Rheine *Winter Moon Tamashevska Acquaintances *Sibbi Caspersen *Everyone else in the Harem Not Friends *Cillian Bradley *James Rice *Lord of Boners and Conquest *Otis Maelstrom Trivia *Is a huge dick *Not just a huge dick *A Douche *A Douche Canoe *He even has a canoe named the S.S. Douche which he paddles up the river of tro-lo-lo *The river of Tro-lo-lo is located in the valley of Umad? *The vally of Umad? is guarded by Jenner and in the shadow of mount Jenner Brows. *Won Rooter in the Halloween Contest when he dressed up as Ganondorf. Category:1st Round Category:Archive: Characters